With a Family
by MelanieBea
Summary: What if Merope continued to give Tom Riddle the love potion? What if Tom has a taste of family? And what if its all taken away. Tom and Bellatrix love story.
1. Acquaintances

"Make us proud Tom!" Merope's voice was distant as the Hogwarts Express left the platform. Tom Riddle Jr. waved at his parents watching them vanish as the train rounded a corner. His pale fingers stroked the ancient locket around his neck with a sense of pride. A smile touched his handsome face. Tom knew he would be a Slytherin. He had been a Slytherin from birth and would continue to live out his heritage. As Tom sat down, the glass door of his compartment opened.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you? Everywhere else was a bit full," said the young boy already stepping into the small space. Tom nodded slowly, taking in the lad's pale blonde hair and pointed face. "Malfoy," he started, offering his hand to Tom. "Lucious Malfoy." Tom shook his fingers gingerly.

"Tom Riddle," he replied, looking into the cool grey eyes before him. As the eyes lowered to the locket, they widened. Tom chuckled at Lucious's expression. "It _is _Slytherin's if you were wondering. His blood in me makes up for my muggle father." The two were silent after this. Conversation did not strike them until girlish giggles filled the compartment.

"You two aren't Mudbloods, are you?" one of the girls asked rather harshly. Tom laughed charmingly.

"Hopefully not. Lucious?" Lucious shook his head, disgust clear on his face. The shortest girl sighed in relief while the tallest plopped down next to Tom. The other stuffed a few suitcases next to Tom's and Lucious', then slid down on the floor.

"Finally! They're bloody everywhere on this damn train!" the tallest exclaimed. "Oh yes," she grinned. "I'm, Bellatrix Black, or Bella as I'm often called." She winked at Tom, finding him extremely attractive. "And these are my younger sisters Andromeda and Narcissa." Bella and Narcissa were incredibly different. Both were beautiful in their own ways, but in _very_ different ways. Bella wore a mass of curly black hair. It seemed as if it was attempted at being managed, yet was thrown messily around her face. Her midnight eyes were heavily shadowed and she had a certain dark beauty about her that portrayed divinely in an elegant onyx dress. Narcissa on the other hand was a possessor of a silky golden mane that flowed passed her shoulders. Her features were not as wild as Bellatrix's were, but all the same she was captivating. Lucious seemed to think this too because he was ogling at Narcissa without shame. Now Andromeda resembled Narcissa slightly more than Bella. Short brown hair framed her cheeks, and lighter earth-toned eyes light up her tan face. Her skin was much darker than the other's pale complexion.

"I didn't catch your names." Narcissa spoke for the first time in a voice that was high in pitch, unlike Bella's that was on the deep side.

"I'm Lucious Malfoy." Lucious was quick to answer, smiling kindly at the blonde beauty. She returned the gesture as Tom introduced himself, and mentioned with great confidence his Slytherin blood. The Blacks were most impressed with this knowledge, especially Bellatrix. Narcissa was rather innocent, and was not as into her family's long history of dark witches and wizards as her sister. Andromeda was independent and did not agree with her family's prejudices, but did not dare say so. She was not a kind girl and was occasionally bullied by her older, and younger, sister for being one of the smartest Black witch. Bellatrix on the other hand was intent on following her ancestors' examples even at a young age. It was evident that Bella was getting her hopes up for Tom, but he was more determined for his future than girls at that point in time. "How is it that you three aren't the same age?" Andromeda spoke this time.

"Our parents decided that we should learn at Hogwarts at the same time. Bella had to wait a year for me, and we had to wait another for Cissy. She had trouble with her wand at first, we almost thought she was a squib."

"You shut up, Dromeda!" Cissy yelled at her sister, pulling her wand out of he robes. Dromeda sneered, copying her sibling.

"Enough!" commanded Bella strongly. Both remained silent for the remainder of the ride.

As the Hogwarts Express lolled to a stop, the four first-years stepped onto the platform without words. A tall witch whose head was garnished with thick chocolate hair held up a bright wand. "First-years this way please!" she directed loudly over the chatter of the students.


	2. An Obvious Slytherin

Please note that only a few characters are my own, like Erin Bedi. And I apologize for the age differences between the Blacks, Tom, and Lucious. I wanted to get them in the same year, so I twisted their births a bit.

Tom POV

"Follow me please!" she repeated loudly. We began to walk towards the enormous body of water that covered a lot of the grounds. "This is the Black Lake," she shouted over her shoulder. "I'm Ms. Cassandra Stratus. I am the gamekeeper and the professor for Care of Magical Creatures, so you will address me as Professor Stratus. Now please board a boat…" Professor Stratus followed her own directions, while the rest of us reluctantly paired up into the miniscule wooden structures. Bellatrix nearly threw herself next to me before Lucious could. Simultaneously we shrugged and Lucious stepped in with Cissy, almost tumbling into the water on the way. The boats slowly made the departure towards the castle that loomed ominously over the onyx water.

_A great place for a Slytherin, _I though greedily in my head. The ride to the castle was not as long as I expected it to be, though Bella may have made it seem that way with her jabbering that hardly hit my ears. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lucious and Narcissa laughing almost-silently in the boat beside us. To the right of us, Dromeda shot a frightening look of pure hatred at the small strawberry-headed girl beside her. I chuckled slightly, Bellatrix, thinking that I thought the rubbish occurring from her thin lips was humorous, smiled widely and attempted to calmly snicker as I had done. Bella, I had to admit, did come off on me as a charming girl. Out of the rest of the females with us, I believed her to be the most gorgeous. Another grin spread across my face.

My new acquaintances and I ambled through the large doors of Hogwarts in a small clump, not bothering to follow the line of students before us. A man with an auburn beard approached us, "Thank you Cassandra." Professor Stratus nodded and walked off towards another set of doors. She opened them slowly, and a beautiful hall was revealed. White candles floated above our heads, filling up the ceiling that was a complete moving replica of the cloudy night sky. "I'm Professor Dumbledore. This is the Great Hall, you will eat your meals with your Houses here every day." Without further explanation, he began to quickly move towards the front of the Great Hall where a long table with presumably teachers sat. We followed Dumbledore, then watched as he relieved a wooden stool of the tattered hat that was placed across it. "I shall set the Sorting Hat upon your head and you shall be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Erin Bedi," he called. Erin was evidently caught off guard, for she clumsily stumbled onto the stool. As the hat was lowered onto her head, it shouted, surprising most of us staring at Erin,

"Ravenclaw!" The dark girl ran down to the Ravenclaw table as the students applauded. Soon after this, when Andromeda was on the stool, she was sorted into Slytherin as her sisters clapped, and the same happened with Bella and Cissy. The same fate hit Lucious, and I confidently strutted up to the stool as Dumbledore called my name. "Oh ho!" it shouted as it was placed on my dark hair. "A Slytherin by blood! You posses his power Mr. Riddle! Salazar shall be proud with you in his house! Slytherin!" it announced, although I knew it was obvious. I joined the four at the Slytherin table, getting forced into a few handshakes on the way. My friends did not look at me the way my fellow Slytherins did. They still gazed at me with a bit of unimportance gleaming in their eyes, but otherwise, nothing changed after my sorting.

When the plates were empty, two fifth-years Slytherins led us to the common room that was hidden under a trap door. The large space was darkly decorated; it was rather fitting. Lucious ungracefully plopped down on one of the leather couches, Narcissa sitting a bit too close to him. Though, he didn't seem to mind this. Bella sat on an armchair next to and identical one where I sat. Immediately, people began to crowd around me. I sighed annoyed by their presence. Power overruled my annoyance, "Back off, you bloody imbecile!" I barked at a tall third-year that was gaining too much closeness to my face. The mound of students followed as I had demanded, and enjoyed the breathing room. I laughed to myself at this.

"Well then, Tom. I think I'll be on my way," Bella informed me quietly as she saw her sisters clambering up to the dormitories.

"Goodnight, Bella." It seemed… odd how her name came out through my mouth. In my opinion it tasted good on my tongue, and it would highly probable that Bella was delighted in the way I said it too. I had no time to think more of this, for my legs were already moving up the stairs where I figured my trunk stood next to Lucious's.


	3. Beginning of Term

I appreciate that you all enjoy With a Family. And I apologize for all the typos; I'm only now getting an editor.

Bellatrix POV

I didn't know very much of what happened in the few seconds after Tom wished me a good night. My dark eyes averted up the stairs where I saw him heading but, saw nothing that could've drawn his attention. A smile threatened my lips as I watched Tom's tall figure dash up the stairs. I began to take my own ascent to my dormitory slowly, not bothering to glare at the students staring after me. Behind the closed door of the girls' dorms was a narrow hallway, multiple doors were mirroring each other down the corridor. Before I could step into the hall, Cissy emerged from a silver door clad in green pajamas. I quickly walked into the room she had omitted from. The large living space was decorated in the Slytherin colors that were amazingly elegant together. Six beds were situated evenly on either wall. The four-posters clothed in silver comforters were pushed against green a wall, and vice-versa with the silver wall. Andromeda sat on an emerald mattress, placing her cherry wand on the nightstand beside her. Cissy began to brush her long hair a bed away from Dromeda, leaving another between them. I took it, with my trunk left on it, that it was saved for me.

Upon the green wall were three girls, two boring big violet eyes while the other was looking at me with blue ones. The girl on the middle bed smiled at me slightly, "I'm Raphiella O'Herra." Raphiella, the red-haired, violet-eyed first-year, was a clear Irish. I assumed that the lass to her left was her twin, with their identical curly mane and purple irises. The other two did not introduce themselves as Raphiella had, instead the fell back onto their mattress. Raphiella's sister pulled at a piece of parchment, and began to write with a golden eagle feather quill. The other lay on her bed, looked fixedly at the high ceiling. I myself set my trunk on the cool black floor, and reached into it searching for my own long nightgown. As I exited the room into one of the lavatories in the room, Cissy quietly sat on Dromeda's right side. I left them to change, and did not hear the words they had exchanged. Briskly changed into the flowing silver silk and tied my hair into a sloppy bun, not bothering to brush the locks. Without another word to my siblings, I slipped under the soft blankets, and drifted off into dreams of nothingness.

***

I awoke before most of the girls in my room, besides the unknown O'Herra twin. A shower was quick after pulling myself out from under the green comforter. My Slytherin robes were draped over me before Dromeda could get into the bathroom. I looked at the schedule I had been given, and was pleased to see that my sisters and I would be going to potions with Professor Slughorn after breakfast. Slughorn had been described to me as a teacher that you wanted to be close with. I doubted that Tom would be denied to the Slug Club that Slughorn had created. We walked out into the hall and into the common room before Tom or Lucious. This gave me time to reminisce of the previous night; clearly I could see Tom's sculpted lips saying my name. It didn't make sense to me however why he had retreated up the stairs after the pleasant feeling that erupted in me. As the scene played again in my head, Tom stepped off the stairs and greeted us. Lucious was soon to come down after him, and Cissy seemed pleased when he did. It was obvious how Cissy felt about Lucious, I couldn't blame her though, seeing as I had my own set of feelings for Tom. "Well then I can't see why we should wait any longer," Lucious suggested quietly, and silently, we escaped to the Great Hall.

We sat at the Slytherin table and I finally began to strike up a conversation. "I'm sure you impressed Professor Slughorn last night Tom." Tom nodded, a smile brightening his face.

"I believe I did. Hopefully you can get into his club too, Bella. It would be wonderful with you around." I grinned, happiness twisting my insides. He had probably discussed the same topic with Lucious the night previous. After eating a few pieces of toast, we walked into the potion chamber. The second Tom enter the tall door, an excited voice met us.

"Mr. Riddle! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He shook Tom's hand, a confident smirk playing on Tom.

"And a pleasure to meet _you_ sir." Tom was taking in the glory Slughorn was throwing at him. I could see the high spirits rising in Tom. It made his pale face seem distinguished, elation looked good on him… But then again, what _wouldn't _look good on Tom Riddle?


	4. Slughorn's Dinner

I understand that Ivonette Nyilas may be an odd name. It is pronounced _eye-voe-net nie-al-iss. _Also, a few of the students I mention in this chapter may be in the wrong time era.

Third-Person Perspective

Tom enjoyed the time in which Professor Slughorn praised Tom. This time continued for quite some time, seeing as Slughorn endured his compliments to Tom because of his brilliant potion making. "I'm sure I get it from Slytherin." Tom hardly attempted at being modest with a wide grin set on his face that Bella compulsively stared at through out the lesson. Though Tom seemed to enjoy the way Bellatrix's black eyes seemed to glisten in a way that he had seen his own mother's sparkle when she looked at his father. It intrigued him how Lucious had almost the same look in his irises whenever he gazed soberly at Cissy. For what seemed like the millionth time in the lesson, Tom fixed his eyes on Bella. He had never looked at anyone this way before. It was perplexing even for Tom's well-developed mind. The sensation that sparked through him when he peered at her stunning profile was unexplainable. As the four eyed each other dreamily, Andromeda sat beside the blue-eyed girl from their dorm. The girl had turned out to be Ivonette, or Ivy, Nyilas. Ivy was born in Hungary, but was sent to Hogwarts when her parents and her two older brothers moved to London. She was a very smart witch, and Dromeda had quickly befriended her after learning that she supported her brothers' occupations as Aurors.

After Professor Slughorn ended the lesson, he excitedly asked Tom, Dromeda, and Ivy to join him dinner that night. Tom's face fell a bit when Bella was not invited, and hastily asked if he would be able to escort someone to the occasion. Slughorn was reluctant to agree to Tom's persuasions, yet allowed Tom to bring a young lady to the supper. Tom could see Bella smile from the door. He caught up with his friends and joined them to their next class: charms. The lesson seemed to blow by, and before Tom knew it, he was preparing for Slughorn's dinner. Bella to was dressing for this to in her own dorm. Lying on her green comforter were silver robes that were tailored elegantly especially for Bella. Her unruly curls were in the same unkempt fashion as they always were. While Bella slipped on her robes, Andromeda and Ivonette began to replace their Slytherin robes, with more formal garments. Dromeda clothed herself with emerald robes that complimented her light eyes. Ivy slid into robes of white, which looked somewhat odd against her long platinum mane. Cissy was not present in the room; she sat beside Lucious on a leather chair in the almost vacant common room. They both scribbled on pieces of parchment, completing the transfiguration homework Professor Kindrid had assigned to them. "Well aren't you charming," Lucious grinned at Tom as he walked into the room, flaunting his black dress robes. Tom returned the smile and sat on the same armchair that he had sat on the night previous. Though, the small talk that had begun between the three was interrupted when Ivy, Dromeda, and Bella descended into the large den. Tom stood and attended to Bellatrix and her overwhelming smirk.

The four entered the potions chamber without conversation. Inside the spacious room was a large rectangular table situated somewhat in the center of the chamber. A good amount of chairs were placed around the table, and many people sat in the chairs. Tom recognized Minerva McGonagall from Gryffindor next to Barnabus Cuffe of Ravenclaw. He rolled his eyes at the two, wondering how such gits had made it into the Slug Club. Bellatrix took a seat a few chairs away from a tall brunette who wore the yellow and black Hufflepuff colors. Tom seated himself beside her, Dromeda and Ivonette beside him. After a few minutes, Slughorn, who had been telling the house-elf in the room to give the students butter beer, beamed at his pupils happily. He had a spot saved for him at the end of the table. "Well, I do suppose that we should introduce ourselves," Slughorn suggested, nodding at the Hufflepuff near Bella. She began instantly.

"I'm Gwenog Jones, third-year beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team." Gwenog was very fast with her words, a bit hyper. The three people in between Gwenog and Bella said their names, not bothering to mention that they were all three in Gryffindor.

"I'm Bellatrix Black," Bella spoke in a slightly harsh voice as she had addressed Tom the first time she met him.

"A _Black_? As in Phineas Nigellus Black?" Bella nodded at Slughorn. "Oh my! Is it true you have sisters, Bellatrix?" Slughorn was excited, as he usually was when collecting students.

"Actually sir, I'm one of her sisters, our other sister is in the Slytherin common room now with Lucious Malfoy," Dromeda practically whispered. Slughorn was exuberant.

"Amazing! A Malfoy too!" He nodded to himself, then urged the rest of the children to continue.

The dinner the house-elves prepared for them satisfied Bella and Tom greatly, as it did to Ivy and Dromeda. "And Bellatrix, be sure to bring your sister and Lucious next week," Slughorn told Bella as she nodded, exiting the room, her arm linked with Tom's. The four entered the quiet common room to find the sleeping figures of Narcissa and Lucious. Cissy lay on a leather couch, her head resting on Lucious's lap. The scene was quite sweet, yet Bella did not have trouble waking her sister.

"Get to the room, its past midnight," she shouted at her sister, realizing that Slughorn had kept them a bit late. Cissy stirred then trudged up the stairs after Dromeda as she had been instructed to. Lucious yawned and walked up to his room with Tom right behind him. Tom smirked at Bella as he ascended to the hall that led to his room.

The boys' dormitories were practically the same as the girls' with a few slight differences. In the rooms that were slightly bigger than the girls', were eight beds covered in all green sheets. The walls that surrounded them were silver with black serpents elaborately drawn slithering onto the ceiling. Tom, dressed in his usual grey nightclothes, tucked himself under the emerald blanket not tired at all. He closed his eyes, hoping he could fall asleep, and realized that the seven students in his dark room were sleeping soundly, which he indicated with Eldred Worple's slight snoring. Then, just as his eyelids were falling down over his suddenly sleepy seeing appendages, a hushed whisper met his ears, "Hello Tom."


	5. The Chamber of Secrets Revealed

I will note that some events from the Harry Potter series that occur because of Tom Riddle Jr. may happen differently and/or in a different time sequence. This is because I have altered the Tom Riddle character as a result of his parents living for some time longer than JKR had wrote them to. Also, I made up a secret pathway so that it would be easier to get around the castle.

Tom POV

"Who's there?" I whispered back, careful not to wake the others in the room. Instead of another whisper, a startling hiss came from the wall to my right. Then, a sort of wheezing chuckle met up with me. I forced myself to calm down, to become my same collected self. "Who are you?" I was more forceful this time, but still quiet.

"Come find me, Tom," It breathed. For some odd reason, the fear that had resided in me vanished; I felt almost… comfortable with whomever it was whispering to me. "Come," it hissed again.

"Where are you?" I asked if talking to a friend that I hadn't seen in ages, like I knew the person. It gave another chuckle, then began make a slithering sound. I understood that it was not a person, and I understood that the creature meant for me to follow it. It didn't seem that I was following this beast out of curiosity, it was more out of need. As if a magnet drew me to this animal.

I followed the creature out of the common room and up to the second floor. It then ended our trek at a girl's lavatory. Walking in reluctantly, I withdrew my Phoenix-feather wand and held it out before me, whispering, "_Lumos_." The dark bathroom was instantly lit up by a dim light omitting from the thin piece of wood in my fingers. I could see a few sinks connected in a circle, then another hiss omitted from them.

"You are the Heir of Slytherin; I serve you. Open the Chamber of Secrets, Tom. Tell it to open." I followed the instructions I was given, but nothing happened. Then, realization hit me like a speeding broomstick: This was the great snake-like creature Salazar Slytherin had brought into the castle. The Basilisk that lived in the Chamber of Secrets, that would be loyal subject to the Heir of Slytherin. This information I had collected from my mother when she would tell me stories of the remembered leaders in our bloodline.

"Open," I said once again, this time being sure to announce it in Parseltongue as I had spoke to the Basilisk in my dorm. A sink in the circle broke loose and sunk down to reveal the entrance to a large pipe. The Basilisk came into view as it popped up from the pipe. I stepped closer to the giant snake to examine what could be seen of its reptilian body. When directly in front of the Basilisk, I could see that the deathly eyes were hidden behind scaly lids.

"Follow me." I watched as its mouth opened and it showed rows of sharp yellow teeth. It slid back down into the pipe and I waited a while, looking down into the tunnel. I couldn't see how it would be safe, but I jumped into the pipe, hoping it wasn't a long high fall. Though, I needn't worry about broken bones, because the pipe formed as a sort of slide. I coasted down the pipe, falling onto a crunching ground. The floor was littered with animal skeletons, the majority of which were crushed. "Follow me." I heard it say again, and I walked with it along the dark and dirty tunnel. We passed a long decomposing skin that matched the Basilisk's enormous body.

Finally, it stopped its slithering at a wall carved with two intertwining snakes with emeralds placed where their eyes should have been. "Open." The Basilisk commanded the password of the Chamber of Secrets. When the word was said, the snakes formed into a large corridor. Tom strutted towards the end of it, and gasped at the intricately carved head of Salazar Slytherin looking extremely ancient. ]

"This is the start of something great."

***

Third-Person Perspective

Cissy and Lucious sat beside each other in the common room, both reading from their History of Magic books. Bella came running down the stairs, obvious that she was in a hurry for something. "What are you doing?" Cissy asked, curious. Bella almost didn't notice them.

"Hmm? Oh, I was supposed to have detention with Tom for hexing Chilea-"

"Have you actually seen Tom?" Lucious suddenly interrupted. "When we woke up he wasn't in the dorm. I thought I shouldn't worry because there's no classes today, seeing as it is Saturday." Bella's face contorted with worry, then she hissed menacingly at Lucious,

"You mean he hasn't been here _all day_?" Lucious shook his head.

As if perfectly on cue, Tom Riddle walked down the stairs and into the common room. "Shouldn't we be getting to Professor Merrythought's office, Bella?" Lucious was stupefied.

"But… How'd you get up there!" he shouted at Tom, who merely chuckled.

"Ah Lucious," was all he said before he dragged Bella with him into the hall. Bellatrix gaped at him the entire walk to Merrythought's office. Just in front of the door, Tom grinned at her beautifully. "I have just discovered one of Hogwarts's greatest treasures, Bellatrix. I, the Heir of Slytherin, have opened the Chamber of Secrets." Bella gasped, hardly believing Tom's words. "Don't worry, I'll show you one day." He winked and took Bella's right hand. She was once again disbelieving, as Tom bent his down to kiss the wrist of her open palmed-hand.


	6. Secrets From a Slytherin to a Black

Bellatrix POV

Tom went ahead and stepped into Professor Merrythought's spacious office. I stood directly in front of the door, shocked at the upbeat Tom. He turned his head to look at me, only to find that I was still in the doorway, a blank look set upon my features. "Come on now," he breathed with a little chuckle, pulling on my hand into the office. It was exactly eight-o'clock when we entered, Merrythought eyeing us suspiciously.

"You two came _very_ close to being late," she said. Instantly, my senses returned, and I put on the usual small sneer that blessed my face.

"I apologize Professor, but we were just finishing up the work you assigned us." Merrythought was slightly taken aback by my tone, but let it pass. Instead, she pulled out a few filthy cauldrons from under her desk.

"You will be cleaning a multitude of these for Professor Slughorn." We instinctively pulled out our wands, but the elderly woman held out two long cloths. "By hand." I shot a glance at her filled with angry disbelief.

"We're not house-elves!" I retaliated, truly upset with her. Out of all punishment, she chose one that muggles could perform.

"That may be Ms. Black, but you two had no right to hex Minerva!" she shouted back. Tom rolled his dark eyes,

"_She _had no right to-"

"Now is not the time for arguing! Now, since you are so against cleaning the cauldrons by hand, you may use your wands. But I will take twenty points from Slytherin." It was obvious that Merrythought was getting irritated with us and would like to end our session as soon as possible. After a few minutes, the thirteen cauldrons she had given us were wonderfully clean, and we left the office furious. "How _dare_ her!" I yelled to no one in particular. Tom shook his head and put an arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at him and we departed to the common room.

We found that Lucious and Narcissa, for once, were not in the common room. Instead, Dromeda and a taller boy sat on a couch. Andromeda was grinning at a handsome sparkling silver-eyed lad who bore green locks that stood on end upon his head. I was shocked at the boy's appearance, but before I could think of an explanation, Dromeda waved at Tom and I cheerily. Something was different about Dromeda, but I couldn't understand what it was. "Bella! This is Rayne Diotrix. He's a Metamorphmagus! Isn't that amazing!" Andromeda had always been interested with Metamorphmagi. "They intrigue me!" she had once told me. I then realized the difference in her: She was happy. Andromeda had never truly seemed happy, her smiles were always obviously forced. It made _me _happy; I was glad that my sister, after Cissy and I had found euphoria, had found it herself. "He's a third-year on the Quidditch team; a Seeker. And he's in the Slug Club! He had Quidditch practice last night," she gushed as Rayne continued to look into her almost-golden eyes with a look of longing.

"Well, I guess we should be finishing up our charms homework. We can go to the library," I told Tom, who used a Summoning spell, that he learned before he should've, to retrieve their books. I winked at my younger sibling, seeing how surprised she was at the gesture that was very out of character for me.

***

"It seems like Dromeda is getting along quite well with that Seeker," Tom said nonchalantly as we sat down in the library. I smiled, then nodded.

"Where is the Chamber of Secrets, Tom?" My voice had changed from playful to serious. He too sobered, then leaned forward across the table between us to whisper,

"Would you really want me to show you?" I nodded once again, and he snatched my hand, pulling me out the door.

He finally, without my consent, released my fingers at a second floor girls' bathroom. His neck stretched through the door to see if anyone was roaming within the lavatory. We waited by the door for a fifth-year Ravenclaw, then rushed into the open door. A circle of sinks took up the center of the bathroom. Without warning, horrible hisses occurred from Tom's mouth, and I could faintly hear a few of the same sounds coming from the sinks. After another hiss from Tom, one of the sinks moved forward, and vanished in the ground. Tom tugged on my arm as he neared what was now a large entrance to a pipe. I followed willingly, but was close to screaming as Tom softly pushed me down the slide-like-pipe, him right behind me. We landed next to each other on a floor made of disintegrating animal skeletons. I walked with Tom to a wall carved with two elegantly intertwining snakes with sparkling emerald eyes. He hissed again, causing the snakes slither into a long and dark hall. Along the sides of the corridor were monumental snake statues leading to a carved face of an elderly man with a large open mouth. I could see movement from inside the head. "Tom, what's in there?" I was genuinely frightened. He merely turned me to face him.

"In the Chamber lives the greatest creature, the servant of great Salazar Slytherin. The Basilisk, Bellatrix. It obeys me now." With that, he called a hiss towards the ancient face of Slytherin. A long snake crawled into the hall we stood in. I could see that its eyes were closed, hiding the reptilian irises that completed the enormous snake, from its fifty in feet length body to the thirty feet of its diameter. The serpent was captivating, a symbol of power. I grinned as Tom did.

"This is amazing Tom! Do you realize how much mayhem you can cause with this?" Eagerness eked out from my voice. Tom smiled, amused.

Then, as if he couldn't contain himself, his lips lightly brushed by mine.


	7. A Murder and a Burn

Once again I will remind you all that some things will occur that were not said to happen in JKR's books. This is partially because of the Blacks at Hogwarts.

Third-Person Perspective

It was an eerily romantic place for two Slytherins to share a kiss. Bellatrix was utterly shocked, she stood gaping at Tom. Tom himself did not know what had come over him, though he did not disagree with what he had just done. He did have strong feelings for Bellatrix Black. Though only eleven, his mind worked much more like a fifth-year's would. Bella too was very mature for her age, but when Tom's handsome face was only inches from her own, she had no idea how to act. She closed her eyes and rested her unruly head on Tom's chest. He could feel his heart rebound off of her cheek as it practically tore through his ribcage. Tom wrapped his long arms around her waist as she locked her appendages on the perimeter of his middle. They stood there for several moments; simply hugging in the dark corridor that was home to the Basilisk. A shrill scream echoed down from the entrance of the Chamber, breaking the two apart. Tom cursed under his breath, remembering that he had failed to remember to close the Chamber as the Basilisk had done on Tom's first journey. Instinctively, Tom pointed a finger down the hall towards the scream's birthplace, hissing at the serpent, "_Bring her here, and close the Chamber!_" The Basilisk, with lightening speed slithered away from Tom and up into the lavatory.

The great snake returned with a crying girl clothed with Gryffindor robes in its mouth. She was much taller than Tom, and her long red mane was pulled back into ponytail on the top of her head. Her skin was tan and her lightening blue eyes were eking water. Bella could see that through the tears in her robes, her legs were bleeding profusely from were the Basilisk had clamped down on them. The girl was pleading with Tom and Bellatrix. "Please make it stop! Please! I don't want to die! I'm only sixteen!" She shouted again and again. Tom chuckled,

"Age is irrelevant… What's your name?" he asked, smiling with amusement. The girl seemed to think that telling them her name would save her, for she answered quite loudly and quite hastily,

"Celeste Burkelle!" Tom laughed again, watching the hopeful look upon her face fall. Bella spoke for the first time.  
"I think we should we should be heading back now," she said, looking into the half-closed eyes of sixth-year Celeste Burkelle. Tom and Bella walked towards the open mouth of Salazar Slytherin, Tom holding her close to his side.

At eleven, Tom Riddle Jr. killed a Mudblood.

Tom POV

We exited through the door in the Chamber that led to the common room. Quietly, Bellatrix and I sat on a couch, silently her black eyes bored into mine. The hidden excitement glistened subtly in her irises; I grinned at her, "You like the feeling, don't you Bella?" My words seemed to release the eagerness in her: Her beautiful lips stretched into a sly smile, she nodded slightly.

"It looked like she actually thought she would live," she said happily. I laughed, enjoying the smirk playing on her face. A yawn escaped her.

"I guess we should get to bed now," I stated rather sleepy myself. She frowned slightly, but reluctantly she stood up and headed for the stairs. "Goodnight Bella," I whispered when we got to the doors leading to our rooms. She placed a cold hand on my cheek, then before I could think, her full lips were on mine for the slightest second. Bellatrix had retreated into her dorm without another word. I beamed, stepping into the corridor where my room was.

My dorm was full of sleeping Slytherins. I tucked myself under the covers of my silver bed, not bothering to change out of my robes. Within minutes, my eyes closed and I wandered off into my dreams.

***

I awoke on Sunday morning, the seven in my room were all awake by then. Three of them, who were fifth years, were dressing in Quidditch robes, and I realized that Quidditch try-outs were going on that morning. I had never really been interested in Quidditch; I felt that the sport required more brawn than brain, and even though tall, I was a not as strong as most Quidditch players. The other four, the first and second-years of the dorm, were dressing in regular robes, and I followed their actions. Lucious started to talk to me as I carelessly combed my hair. "Merrythought and Dumbledore are starting a Dueling club today in the Great Hall in a bit. I was thinking of joining." This intrigued me. I had always found pleasure in dueling, mostly because I was very good at it.

"We should," I answered to Luscious. He smiled, waiting for me to put down the small comb in my hand.

Bella, Cissy, Dromeda, and two of Andromeda's friends (along with a few fellow Slytherins) were waiting patiently in the common room. Dromeda and her friends sat on a couch, discussing Professor Binns's homework, Cissy sat on one of the leather armchairs talking to Bella who was standing beside her about some Hufflepuff who had bumped into her the previous night. As we entered the room, the Black sisters stood from where they were. Dromeda bid farewell to her green-haired companion and the other girl beside him, then walked out the door, the rest of us following close behind her.

It was almost noon, so when we stepped into the Great Hall, the four large tables had vanished, and in the center of the room was a long, narrow stage-like object. I could see that it was clothed with a black cloth. A large crowd had formed around the structure where Professors Dumbledore and Merrythought stood. We joined the group, and watched as the Professors waited for several other students fill the hall. "Welcome! Today we would like to teach you more about defending yourself. Now in a Wizard's Duel, there is no physical contact," she paused to glare at a few large Gryffindors. "Today, first and second-years may use spells other than Disarming Spells. For the rest of you, Disarming only." This time, she gave a dirty look to five Slytherin six-years. "Professor Dumbledore and I shall demonstrate." The elderly witch and wizard bowed to each other before Professor Merrythought shouted, "_Expelliarmus!" _Before the scarlet jet of light could reach Dumbledore, he loudly called out,

"_Protego!"_

"And there you have it. You will stop dueling when your opponent is unfit to duel, when their wand is out of their hand, or Professor Dumbledore or I instruct you to stop. Who would like to begin?" Several hands shot up. Merrythought chose a short first-year Ravenclaw. Dumbledore surprisingly a bony finger at Bellatrix although her arm was not raised. Her walnut and dragon-string wand was held casually between her thin fingers.

Bella and the Ravenclaw bowed, Bella doing so uncaringly, having no respect for the boy. I smiled knowing Bellatrix could easily disarm the Ravenclaw. Unexpectedly, he shouted, "_Expelliarmus!" _as Merrythought had done. Bella flew back and fell on the far side of the dark cloth. Her eyes filled with clear hatred and she jumped to her feet, yelling angrily, "_Petrificus totalus!" _He instantly dropped his wand and fell stiffly.

"Well done Ms. Black!" Dumbledore applauded, waving his wand at the Ravenclaw whom slowly stood up. The rest of the students clapped, and Bella hopped onto the floor next to me. A few other duels went on, then Professor Dumbledore called me up. I gladly hoisted my self up onto the wooden structure. Merrythought privileged Barnabus Cuffe to come and duel me. I chuckled to myself, remembering how excited he had been at Slughorn's dinner.

We bowed, I only slightly bent at the waist, then I waited for Cuffe to aim a simple hex at me. "_Rictusempra!" _I had to force myself not to laugh.

"_Protego!_" I said nonchalantly. His charm was easily blocked. I smiled darkly as I yelled, "_Incendio_!" The Professors were caught off guard, for when flames shot from my wand and leapt onto Cuffe's robes, licking at his arms and neck, it took them a few moments before reacting. Merrythought jumped onto the black cloth, shouting alarmed,

"_Aguamenti!"_

Cuffe excited the Great Hall with burns on his cheeks, neck, and hands. As he was escorted to the Hospital Wing, a merciless laugh left my lips.


	8. Just Another Manic Monday

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but i have been exceedingly busy with back to school tasks, and will be sure to make Chapter 9 a bit longer.

Bellatrix POV

Tom Riddle utterly amazed me. I could still see that sly smile on his sculpted face as he pointed his wand at Cuffe. The thin piece of wood seemed to have come into Tom's life the moment he was conceived. It truly intrigued me. After Cuffe was led to the Hospital Wing, Merrythought asked that _all_ students use _only_ Disarming spells. I looked over to see Tom chuckle as Merrythought said the words and couldn't help but silently laugh along with him. Once all students had Dueled, the five of us headed back to the common room without conversation. As we entered the common room, Raphiella, from our room, who I could honestly say was rather bearable, stopped us dead in our tracks. "Do you all hear about that sixth-year?" Her thick Irish accent enhanced her excitement almost comically. Mechanically, we shook our heads, Tom nor I not bothering to look at each other. "Well she went missing last night, and I heard that Dippet is _very_ worried, especially since Professor Black just retired last year. He's _completely_ lost! Poor fellow. But I do wonder about that Mudblood…" she trailed off as she excited through the trapdoor, her twin, Catriona, following close behind. I didn't feel sorry for Armando Dippet; I knew my Uncle Phineas would handle the situation exceedingly better.

Dromeda quickly departed from our small group to meet her friend Ivonette. Lucious and Cissy took their usual places on the leather couch. Tom and I chose to escape to the library where we could finish the herbology homework that was horribly useless to our futures. The solitude of the spacious room of knowledge was pleasing. Only a few paranoid fifth-years were studying for their far-away OWLs; other than the librarian and the dim-witted Hufflepuffs, Tom and I sat alone. Fixedly, we wrote on pieces of parchment about the resourcefulness of Devil's Snare. It was, obviously, not too exciting, yet challenging seeing as Tom and usually were oblivious to Professor Beery's lectures about the "oh-so-amazing" plants of herbology. "I see no greatness in Devil's Snare," I whispered groggily to Tom who nodded his head seriously. Whenever dealing with schoolwork, Tom was quite the scholar.

"That's what I thought too. I wrote about how I believe using charms and hexes as protection for valuables is a more sensible thing to do." I watched as he scrutinized his long piece of parchment that was apparently done, for he placed it in a book before he smiled charmingly at me, "It's almost nine. We'd better head back to the common room before Hilder catches us. He isn't the best of caretakers though. _I've _never been caught." With that, we walked hastily to our dorms.

***

"Bella, wake up," a sleepy voice called too early, interrupting my dream of escaping from Azkaban for hexing muggles. Immediately, I sat up, kicking out of my green sheets to reach a bathroom. Dromeda was fully dressed when I stepped into the small lavatory. Ivy was nowhere in the room, and the twins were still sound asleep on their silver blankets. My sisters and I exited the room before either O'Herra awoke.

The day sluggishly dragged on, the highlight of the day definitely when Cuffe entered a History of Magic with large wounds on his face. Tom, Lucious, my sisters, and I were also invited to yet another one of Slughorn's dinners. He treated us that night with foods just as filling as the previous dinner's. I myself Rayne, who was sitting a tad too close to Dromeda stalked up heavily on the butter beer. The hour and a half in the potions chamber were quite fun, not as awkward as the first most definitely. Tom seemed to enjoy himself, seeing as he laughed, on the verge of humorlessly though, at Slughorn's jokes about previous members of the Slug Club. I saw no humor in what Slughorn said, the remarks he made were more truthful than hilarious. Though, that didn't stop a few students from chuckling at the jokes, especially Jones, who could almost cease her shrill chortles. I rolled my eyes at the girl many times during the dinner, making sure she saw me do so a few times.

The day had overall been uneventful, yet, Hogwarts made even the most unsuccessfully exciting days more like the day I had watched the life drain from Celeste Burkelle's eyes.


	9. Slughorn's Christmas Party

I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter; school has engulfed me in its time-consuming clutches.

Tom POV

Merrythought had dragged Defense Against the Dark Arts way too long. It seemed that our wands were hardly in use, her unnecessary speech about the presumed-dead Celeste Burkelle, Gryffindor Quidditch captain, was incredibly long. Her lecture about being ready to defend yourself seemed to take hours, if not days. The words that omitted from her mouth must have taken more time because of the dirty glares that were fired at me after every unimportant sentence. Apparently, Merrythought was not very happy with me for burning Cuffe, but I excelled in her class with ease, giving her no excuse to punish me in any way. Dumbledore, though, seemed to enjoy me quite so in Transfiguration; and even Dippet made sure to greet me in a friendly way every time we paced in the corridor after he'd seen my marks in all classes. For some reason, Merrythought and Dumbledore ceased the Dueling Club, which meant that Bella, Cissy, Lucious and I had yet more free time on our hands. I hardly used the Chamber and the loyal Basilisk that resided within it, though Hogwarts remained faithfully exciting.

Before I knew it, winter was creeping up on us. We generally stayed away from the unforgiving snow and strong winds and spent most time in the Slytherin common room. The warm fire seemed even more welcome on the particular day Dippet gave me multiple academic awards. I was extremely proud, although Dippet was not my favorite Professor at the castle. As I entered the common room, I was greeted almost-instantly by Bellatrix. We had gotten closer in the few months after we'd kissed in Chamber. I really did have feelings for the beautiful Black, yet wasn't sure yet how to show these emotions; I left them close to unsaid. Lucious quickly his complaints about Merrythought and her "absurd lessons." Of course I agreed with him, the lessons were incredibly pointless. Truthfully, Galatea Merrythought was not a very instructor. Her teaching style was utterly ridiculous. Though Professor Dumbledore was a very different case; everyone enjoyed Dumbledore, and he taught Transfiguration expertly. His lessons, along with Slughorn's, were the ones I looked forward to.

"You know that Slughorn's party is tomorrow, don't you Lucious?" I chuckled as Lucious rambled on, planning to witness the Quidditch game between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. His eyes grew wide in surprise. Apparently he had forgotten about the Christmas party Slughorn had invited the Slug Club to. Naturally, I would escort Bella while Lucious would take Cissy. Dromeda, or so I had heard was still searching for a date, seeing as Rayne had to be at the Quidditch game. We really didn't spend too much time with Andromeda, which was rather unfortunate for Dromeda was an amazingly gifted witch. I enjoyed her presents, but she was mostly around the castle with Ivy and Rayne.

"I'm looking forward to it," Cissy said quietly, smiling. Simultaneously, we nodded thoughtfully. That informally concluded our small talk, and the four of us departed up the stairs.

***

Slughorn's party actually seemed to appear too early in the day, but Lucious and I walked down into the common room to see the three Black sisters, Ivy, and two other Slytherin second-years by the look of it. The girls were dressed rather elegantly and were all beaming brightly. Ivy was clothed in light green robes that I guessed were supposed to match her name, I laughed silently. Dromeda on the other hand wore dark, almost-black, emerald robes that flowed around her beautifully. Cissy was gorgeous in deep silver robes almost the same cool color as Lucious's eyes. Bellatrix was stunning as she stood in the common room with onyx robes that were licked at the hem with a lighter sterling than what Cissy wore. She didn't even attempt at pulling her curls back as the others had, it made her image even more breath-taking than she actually was. Bella's arm intertwined with mine as Lucious took Cissy's hand. I hardly noticed him as Bellatrix's mesmerizing eyes bored into mine. Reluctantly, I blinked away in time to see the taller Slytherin walk along side Dromeda.

It was not too far a distance from the common room to the spacious potions chamber. The room was fairly crowded as we entered. I saw Cuffe and McGonagall amongst the students, but the upbeat Jones was nowhere to be seen. Others who were not In Slug Club were walking around too, more of them filled the classroom than actual members of Slughorn's club. "Ah! Tom, Lucious!" He said approaching us. I smiled Slughorn boldly, greeting him.

"Professor. Good to see you sir." My voice was calm. Slughorn was called off by a student, and left us with a last beam.

Suddenly, a loud bang erupted from the corridor. Many students in the classroom crowded around the door until Bella reached out to open the large entryway.


	10. Azkaban Escapee

I apologize for the wait. School is creeping up on me. Once again I am adding people and events that did not happen or were not noted in the Potter series.

Bellatrix POV

The loud bang startled me, but it didn't stop me from drawing nearer to the door. I pushed on the wood and it swung forward soundlessly. My heart stopped beating and every student held their breath. The legendary Patrick Diotrix lay Stunned on the floor at Professor Merrythought's feet. "Merlin's beard!" Professor Slughorn's cry broke the silence. He pushed forward towards Merrythought whose wand was sprouting a Patronus. The silver eagle soared down the corridor for the quickly following professors. Calmly, Professor Dumbledore sent us to our common rooms. Tom and I began to trudge down the hall, disappointed, until he shot an arm out to stop a frowning Lucius. Most of the students had vanished up the animated staircases, but my golden haired sister, Malfoy, the gorgeous Parseltongue, and I stayed behind to watch the professors and Azkaban escapee.

Patrick Diotrix was a well-known Dark wizard who had mysteriously avoided capture after two brutal years in Azkaban for creating Inferi. We gaped as the nineteen-year-old criminal stirred and Professor Beery waved his wand, capturing Diotrix in a body-bind. "How did you get into the castle?" Professor Dumbledore asked, still collected. The young wizard smirked up at the professors.

"'Same way I escape the Dementors," was his simple answer. I almost chuckled along with him, but contained myself.

"There is no time for this foolishness! How did you get into Hogwarts?" she questioned, hysteria clear in her voice. Once again Diotrix grinned evilly.

"You never did realize what was going on around the castle, did you Professor?" Merrythought had no comeback; instead, she pointed her wand at the lad. Before she could do anything else, Dumbledore took charge.

"Patrick, what is your business in Hogwarts?" He looked at the large statue where we hid, as if he sensed our presence, then went on. "You probably have a trick up your sleeve and will escape imprisonment again. Still so, Galatea, alert the Ministry." I admired Dumbledore's leadership skills, even _he_ would make a better Headmaster than Dippet, who was probably cowering in his office once he knew one of my uncle's favorite students had returned. Merrythought did what she was told and quickly stormed down the hall.

"Is it true Professor?" Diotrix looked curious. "Is the Parseltongue really here?" His eyes were wide with anticipation. I felt Tom straiten himself with pride, but did not dare look away from Diotrix. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah. So you planned to take along an apprentice," his voice was near a whisper. The other professors were startled, though said nothing, knowing Dumbledore was handling the situation astoundingly. Patrick did not answer, though a sparkle was glittering in his silver eyes.

Suddenly, it came to me. From shock, I had not realized, but Patrick Diotrix and Rayne had the same surname. "He's a Metamorphmagus… like Rayne," I whispered aloud. I ripped my eyes from the scene to look at Tom. Apparently he had not remembered the third-year's name. He nodded his face in a hard expression, concentrating. Dumbledore once again eyed the marble statue as he too nodded, as if he agreed with my accusation.

"And what about your brother, Patrick? I'm sure you would bring him along with you too? Or maybe wait till he becomes a better wizard?" Diotrix flushed with anger.

"Rayne is already a great wizard! But he's not a part of this! I came for the Parseltongue, that's it!" It seemed that Patrick was very protective of his younger brother. Dumbledore chuckled.

"You and I know very well that that isn't true." I almost didn't hear the words that omitted from the elderly wizard. Diotrix did not say anything after this, for five Ministry officials were bounding down the hall, wands out.

"Nice to see you again Diotrix," said a large wizard, a sneer on his face.

"Always a pleasure Hudson. Especially to you Evangeline," Patrick commented with a wink at a particularly beautiful witch with long light brown hair. She looked away in disgust. Diotrix laughed. "I see we're going through this again. Should I mysteriously vanish now, or should I give you a head start?" he asked mockingly. The Ministry workers did not answer, instead, Hudson and another large man grabbed him by the shoulders and began to drag him down the hall. "What are you?" he began with a snicker, "Muggles or squibs? Don't you know how to use a wand?" I could see that the two gritted their teeth in anger as the walked by us. "Probably not. Seeing as I turned your last wand into kindling, Hudson." He chuckled again. Hudson loosened his grip on Patrick as he tried to point his wand at him. He yanked his arms out of the wizards' grasp began to run down the hall. "Farewell!" he shouted over his shoulder before his slim body completely vanished.

Tom POV

After the Ministry workers left to search the castle with the professors, we rushed to the common room before Slughorn checked the Slytherin dorms. Bella and Cissy went to their room and left Lucius and I to go to our own. As we entered our dorm, a shadow came closer to us. It wads evidently a person, but whom I did not know. The only beds vacant were Lucius's and the one beside it, which was mine. We watched as the person took form. Rayne looked at us with wide eyes. "He didn't take you with him?" he was astonished. I shook my head.

"He didn't meet me. He was Stunned by Merrythought before he could." His face was mimicking pure horror.

"What was he doing! Did he go to Azkaban?" once again I shook my head. The horror melted off, but he whispered to himself as he exited the room. "Why didn't he-" We lost contact with his voice before he finished the sentence.

***

It was a Sunday morning and I decided to go down to the Chamber before I started on my Charms homework. Silently, I walked to the girls' lavatory. "_Open,_" I hissed before jumping into the Chamber. I passed by the decaying bones of Burkelle and laughed as I called the Basilisk. It came quickly as usual and I let it know of the previous night. I did not enter the home of the Basilisk very often, but the giant snake was loyal and continued to obey.

"_Well of course he wanted you to come along with him. You are the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. You are the most important person in Hogwarts._" I grinned greedily as I walked towards the door to the common room.


	11. Home

Thank you all for your patience.

Third-Person Perspective

Tom was excited to tell his mother and father of his recent accomplishments. He had not written to them at all during his time at Hogwarts. Though as Christmas neared, Tom was preparing his departure to his large house in London. He couldn't truthfully say that he actually missed the dark walls of his spacious bedroom, the lack of conversation with his father, or even the loneliness. Tom was on the verge of staying at Hogwarts until Cissy gushed of her grandparents, Pollux and Irma Black, traveling to England for Christmas and realized that Bella would be leaving as well.

Lucius sat on his bed, as Tom lay on his own beside him. They quietly spoke of their families, pondering silently of how they would react to the homecoming. "It's fairly uneventful back at the Manor," Lucius began, quite bored. Tom nodded. Suddenly, a knock came to their door. "Enter," he said casually. It was no mystery who was behind the door. Every day for the past three days, Rayne would come to see the first-years. The young Metamorphmagus had hung his head low after his older brother escaped Hogwarts. Apparently, the siblings shared a strong bond. Patrick had planned to have Rayne visit him over Christmas and not be returned to the castle. Obviously this scheme could no longer follow through, instead, Rayne would spend his time away from Hogwarts in a small suburban home in Little Hangleton.

Rayne entered with a small piece of parchment in his hands. Tom noticed that the boy's arms were trembling stood up reflexively to reach out for the paper. Rayne put up no struggle for the letter he had been holding, but merely collapsed on Lucius's bed. The largely written words surprised Tom. "You must bid Hogwarts goodbye young brother for we are destined for much bigger things," he read aloud. "He won't be able to take you with him. He can't afford to go out in public after what happened here… Unless he's that thick." Rayne's face turned fierce and he stood stalk-still before the two, towering over them.

"My brother is a genius." His voice was husky, as if he was forcing himself not to cry. "And I will never have to come back to Hogwarts." Rayne turned rigidly and stormed out the door, leaving an insulted Lucius and an irritated Tom in their dorm.

***

"Tom!" he heard a voice from behind him and smiled happily at his mother. She encased him in an embrace and the two began their way to the small town of Little Haven.

Tom had exuberantly told his mother of his exceeding ease in all his classes. He told her of the mysterious death of Celeste and the visit from Patrick Diotrix, which she had recently heard. "I'm sure Diotrix was there only to toy with the Ministry. What would he want with mere children?" Merope wondered aloud. He rolled his eyes, wondering how he could be so ingenious while she was incredibly close-minded. Though he had no more thoughts on the subject, for he and his mother had made their way to the brass knocker of the largest manor in Little Haven. The building towered over the other minuscule, run-down shelters, with its black color that was a warning to young pranksters in the area. Tom and his waited a short time until a tall man opened the door.

Merope smiled up at her husband who was an adult version of her angelic son. He returned the gesture with loving warmth in his dark eyes. Tom sighed and quickly sauntered into the beautiful house. He had expected to be ignored by his mother and father, but he wished he could have been able to stand being in the same room as his parents for _some_ time. It seemed that the powerful love potion that Merope had been giving her husband was giving the desired effect, and Tom wondered if he'd rather have a non-caring father than none at all. He shook the thought away and trudged up the many ebony stairs to his sullen room were he could begin the work that had been assigned to him that he was most excited to work on.

The door closed behind him.

The quiet of the room engulfed him instantaneously. He was finally home.


	12. Gone

I apologize for the wait; my computer was having problems.

Bellatrix POV

The welcoming darkness encased me as I gazed tiredly out the open window. Sleeping faces of Azkaban criminals plastered onto the walls of my room remained silent. Number twelve Grimmauld Place was full of slumbering witches and wizards and only I sat awake.

My mind wandered to Patrick Diotrix as I turned to the wanted poster with his face upon it. I thought of how his slim figure had mysteriously disappeared, how he had broken Professor Beery's body-bind. He was quite handsome, with his tan skin and dark brown hair. In the poster his locks were sticking out stubbornly in all directions, unlike the loose way it had been spilt across his high cheekbones when he was at Hogwarts.

No matter how handsome he was, no one was more beautiful than Tom through my eyes. I pictured the pale boy laughing with his family, enjoying his Christmas. In this picture, his smile was illuminating, as it always was.

The peace and silence of the night was penetrated as rustling against the leaves outside drew my attention towards the window. I gently laced my fingers around my wand that lay on the table beside me, but I dropped it to the floor when the tall figure leaped through the window.

"Tom!" I cried gleefully, wrapping my arms around his slim body. I looked up into his face and stepped away in horror as the pale skin darkened and the eyes turned silver. Before I could crouch down to pick up my wand, I fell to the floor.

He slung me over his shoulder as if I weighed nothing and stuffed my wand into the pocket of his jacket.

Patrick Diotrix had whisked me away and had no plans of returning me.

Tom POV

A muffled scream awoke me from my dreamless slumber. Instinctively, I grasped me wand firmly and hopped out from under the heavy blankets. As I trudged down stairs, half-asleep, another cry met me. Though, this one was loud and rang throughout the house.

I ran to foyer and stopped dead in my tracks.

All I could see was his tall figure bent over her non-moving body.

Forcefully, I took three great to where they were. He was crumpled over her and as I pointed my wand at him, he looked up.

My father toppled over onto my mother spilling blood on her from the knife in his stomach. I heard him whisper quietly, "She's gone," before his shallow breaths ceased.

I pushed him onto his side beside my mother. There they lay, side by side, the same glossy stare upon their pale faces. I knelt next to them, and slowly, I lowered my head onto my mother's shoulder, silent tears escaping me.

I began to lift myself from the cold floor. My hand touched metal and I gingerly placed the heavy golden locket in my palm, the gold stone engraved with the name that ripped fire through my chest.

Black.

Patrick POV

I couldn't grasp why the Parselmouth had so much interest in Bellatrix Black. Her family was very well known throughout the wizarding world, but there had to be more than her blood that appealed to him. The only other thing I noticed about her was her temper. She yelled and screamed and eventually I had to put a Silencing charm on her. I could almost feel the anger that coursed through her.

Maybe he liked his women feisty. I chuckled aloud and Bellatrix attempted to squirm. The corners of my mouth turned up in a grin. I was beginning to admire her tenacity.

As soon as we were far enough away from Grimmauld Place, I held her to my shoulder as tight as I could and Apparated out of the very heart of England.


	13. Immune to Fear

Hello everyone. I profusely apologize for this long wait. I have been waiting for the response of my beta who, for an odd reason, has seemed to have disappeared. If anyone would like to help and be my beta reader I would be very grateful.Tom POV

I couldn't tell if I was awake or dreaming. Whichever it was, I still had the blank look of my parents' face imprinted into my eyelids. I hadn't a clue where I was, and I began to think that I was asleep.

Only one word could describe where I was: dark. I was alone, and the air didn't smell pleasant. I couldn't figure out what the odor was, the only thing I knew about it was that I had smelled it before.

I started to become aware of my surroundings. My back was against cool, hard floor. I forced myself to sit up, and all I could see was darkness. Feeling around with my hands, I realized that I was clutching something in my hand. It was warm and metallic. I searched more desperately for my wand.

Finally, the familiar wood was entwined in my fingers. "_Lumos,_" I whispered, for it was the loudest I could muster. A dim light sprang from the wand and as I saw where I was, loneliness and death surrounded me. The sun had already come up, but clouds, ominous clouds, hid its light I ever so much craved.

My memory flooded back and with it came the anger. I looked at the locket in my hand. Black.

Bella's face instantly was all I could see. Her night eyes and thick black hair. The pale complexion that was soft like velvet and as beautiful as the morning sun. I shook away these thoughts of her beauty, jumping drastically to the thought that lurched in the back of my head.

I stood up numbly, stiff and sore from the hard floor. Looking around, as if a creature was lurking behind me, I began to make my way up the staircase. My feet slowly dragged against the dark floor. Without delay, I opened the door to my room and began scrutinizing the room for importance. Nothing seemed to be of much worth. I silently made my way into the foyer, until I noticed the locket still in my hand. Glaring at it loathsomely, I slipped it over my head. Taking my first steps out the door, I stopped dead in my tracks.

A dark feathered owl came swooping towards the estate, but dropped a black envelope into my hands. I continued to watch the unfamiliar bird waiting for it to soar away, but it did not.

Giving up upon the bird's leave, I looked down at the envelope, flipping it over, I saw my name printed in red ink with a scratchy and jagged print. The writing seemed familiar somehow, but I disregarded it.

I hadn't even realized what the letter was until I broke its wax seal.

"Tom Riddle." I jumped in surprise as the Howler fluttered out of my hands and began to speak. "In my possession is Bellatrix Black. With my knowledge, I can only assume that she is something you seem interested in finding. My owl will lead you to me if you are interested, which I know you are. Come alone or you will be killed. Patrick Diotrix."

He knew. Diotrix knew Bella had murdered my parents. I smiled taking accord to the hollow threat "or you will be killed." The blood of power and magic at its core was in my veins. Not even as skilled a wizard as Diotrix could murder me like I had murdered that Muddled.

I couldn't help reminiscing. Those eyes. Those horribly hopeless eyes that he had stared at as his creature had killed her. I couldn't find the word for the feeling after my first murder. Exhilarating, terrific, wonderful, exciting. All of that, yes, but even more. I thought of the simple five-letter word. _Right_.

The bird was staring at me with large knowing eyes. I took a step toward the mailbox where it was perched. Immediately, it flew onto my shoulder and before I could think, its razor-like talons were gripping at me. The world began to spin; turning inside and outside upon itself over and over. As soon as it started, it ended. I was hyperventilating, staring at the bird who had continued to claw into my shoulder.

I shook the owl off of my arm and caught my breath. A few minutes went by of silence until the bird hooted. I watched the owl as it flew towards the mouth of a nearby cave. I looked around. What was this baron land? It was much like a desert, yet with the feeling of invisible eyes all around like a dark forest. I obviously wasn't in Britain anymore. Hastily, I followed the owl, not bothering to look at the gouges in my arm where blood drenched the black cloth I wore. I could no longer see the owl, but continued towards the cave.

Assuming that the bird had flown into the cave, I stepped into its encasing blackness. Cautiously, I took as small a stride as my long legs allowed me, then stopped. The ground was different. It was… softer. The hard rock floor of this baron land had gone soft. "_Lumos maxima_," I whispered, as if not to disturb any creature that lurked in the empty darkness.

Nothing caught my attention, until I looked at the ground where I stood. My feet were slowly sinking into the floor as bits of the rock crumbled away, falling into a pit of light beneath me. I stepped back, where no ground could support me, and tumbled down with the other bits of rock. Nothing was left for me to lose, _Why value life at all any more? _I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I landed in an oddly gentle way on solid ground. It was too bright for me to see anything, but gradually the light seemed to dim. I stared at the empty room in which I stood. It looked just like a common kitchen, with a large table and chairs. Surrounded by counters, drawers, and cupboards.

I spun around just in time to hear the amused voice. "Tom Riddle."

I was confused. I was angry. I was sad and lonely. The one thing I wasn't, the one thing I, Tom Riddle, could never ever be, was afraid.


	14. Golden Hair

I've been trying to update faster these past few weeks. Also, I've altered Diotrix's age slightly. Nothing drastic at all.

Bellatrix POV

How could I accurately describe Patrick Diotrix?

For one thing, he was very kind to me. Even as an Azkaban escapee, he was very mannerly. He would use kind words to me, push in chairs for me whenever I sat down, say sorry when he would accidentally brush passed me. It quite surprised me truthfully. Although I was his "captive," I was kept in oddly spacious living quarters. Where we stayed looked much like a Muggle hotel suite made out of stone. The ceilings, floor and walls made out rock. We were underground in some unnamed place. There was a kitchen with cupboards and a table with chairs, a lavatory, a room, and what looked like the common rooms at Hogwarts. Everything was very tolerable and truthfully quite comfortable. However, I did miss looking out of windows, seeing as there were none. There were doors for the bedroom and the bathroom, but none that lead out. He had stayed with me for two days after taking me from my home and family. Every day passed by engaging conversations. Each day, I found myself staring at him longer and longer, more appreciative, and more appreciative of everything that made him Patrick: his hair, his eyes, and his angelic voice.

In his natural form, Patrick was very handsome. I could tell he tried to keep his hair constantly one color, but at times I saw it turn a shocking green, much like his brother. Or other times it was a deep violet, even a rich gold; I saw other colors too, but not as frequently. I learned that they all corresponded to his emotion. When he broke out into large, happy, grins his locks turned green. When he rested his chin on his fist and tapped his fingers against a table very concentrated it was purple because he was thinking hard. I was never quite sure why his hair would turn gold. It became this color when he would break any conversation we had had and would stare at me for a few moments, then continue. I would stare back, unable to know what lie behind those large rings of silver.

We would talk a lot, about his life and mine. I found out much about his life before Azkaban and Dark Magic. He was the same age as me, only thirteen, but looked much older for his age, just like I did. Patrick was born into a wealthy family of Aurors. He told me they taught him the ways of dark wizardry, all the best methods. I thought this to be very devious, using others proud stories of their acts of good to make himself better in dark ways.

Patrick told me the secrets to his escapes. Those two years in Azkaban, he perfected his disappearing. "It's quite intricate really," he had told me once. "Takes a lot of concentration. It's practically the same as regular morphing, which is second nature to me. You have to picture everything around you. Everything that's being looked at around you, and you have to become it. Took me very long to perfect all the angles and everything, I eventually got it down."

"But what about the body-binds and the stunning? How do you get out of those?" He grinned.

"Now that was what took up the other year in Azkaban when I was ready with my morphing." He paused to clench his jaw to turn the gold hair spilt into his eyes a platinum color; it reminded me of Ivy, Dromeda's quiet friend. Patrick chuckled, shaking his head and letting it change back to dark brown. "I knew the Ministry would be after me once I escaped, and I figured they would use body-binds to hold me up and stunning to stop me. Their body-binds are not actually as strong as you would think, you can still talk. As for the stunning, I'm still young so it isn't too bad." He laughed heartily, and I joined him. "So, I made protective counter curses. Very, complicated."

I was very impressed now. His magic was so amazingly complex, and advanced. He may even be a more powerful wizard than Tom.

Tom.

He was probably still at home. Enjoying the holiday. I wanted to think about him, about his well-kept dark hair, his black eyes that sparkled so dangerously. I wanted to think about Tom Riddle, but couldn't, for his face was always clouded with the image of Patrick Diotrix.

Later that night, I had retired to my bedroom that was adorned with a large bed, and a dresser filled with wizard robes and Muggle clothing. I stared up at the ceiling until finally my mind wondered off to a world of slumber and dreams.

"Bella!" I turned towards the voice to my right.

I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there hiding amongst the many trees. My head turned, my eyes took in the dark looming trees before me, and the brilliant white moon against the black sky. I was standing in a lonely clearing, surrounded only by trees and whatever lurked within them.

"Bella!" he called again, playful but impatient. I giggled, imagining the emotions play on his features. Smiling, I took a few steps into the protection of the trees. They seemed grey in the lighting. With long strides, I ventured farther into the trees touching the rough bark as I walked past them. I stopped, seeing the small clearing not far ahead.

I was able to see him clearly. His back was turned to me, but I could feel his overwhelming presence in the cold air that touched my bare arms. I thought about his hands caressing my arms instead of the wind. "Bella," he said in a whisper. I ran to him, as if it was impossible to get to him quick enough. He turned around with a broad smile on his face, engulfing me in his long arms as I finally reach him. I hid my face in his chest and mumble against the red shirt he wore,

"Patrick."

I woke up to see Patrick so close to me that could feel his breath, his gold hair brushing against my face as he gently stroked my black curls.

He pulled back a bit. "Bella! I was j-just… um," he spluttered for a moment. He was so very handsome. Then, it came to me. I smiled inwardly, knowing what I was about to do next.

I tangled my hands into the golden locks and pulled him down to me until our lips were touching.


End file.
